Through Another's Eyes
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: All the others went to trainers or coordinators. She, she was a pet.It was just all so boring. Nothing to do but lay around and watch her sad excuse of an owner. She wanted more.And she's about to get it. Whether she knew it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Constant As The Stars Above(Except I call dibs on the changed bits of the lyrics. Not that the lyrics are mine, just that the edits to it where my idea. As far as I know no one's done them like that. If so, eh, you get it) and all, you know the drill. I do own my character's profile and such, and the plot. It's mine!**_

_Ever wondered what it was like to be a Pokemon? Correctly? Nope. Bet you didn't. Well, it's not as fun as it appears to be. Most pokemon get lucky and are taken in by good humans; humans who look after Pokemon, and take care of them, love them and all that. But others, they don't get as lucky. They end up with humans who could care less about them, and either use them for money purposes or just to say they have them. Those humans don't deserve to have Pokemon. They deserve to be locked up and kept away from others. But no one ever stops them. At least, they rarely do. How do I know? Well, I'm a Pokemon. And this is my story._

_One two three, two two three, three two three…over and over…doesn't she ever get tired of that? One two three, two two three…obviously not…_

A soft sigh filled the air as a small, pale pink figure sat up to stretch, watching the human before her continue with her odd little movements. Apparently it was supposed to be Ballet….yeah right…the human was completely butchering the song she was dancing to. And it was such a beautiful song.

Shaking her little head, the form of fluff headed outside through the far too small dog door, gazing out at the sad excuse for a yard. She could have been owned by a talented trainer, or a graceful coordinator, but instead she was owned by a stuck up, sad excuse for a human whom had no idea what toothpaste was. Another shake of the head and she was headed across the yard towards the only available source of good, clean water. A nearby lake, which thankfully 'her' humans never visited. It was the only place she could get some quiet time.

Lowering herself onto all fours, the Pokemon dashed over to the lake shore and took several cautious sips. She had to be careful. Didn't want to attract the attention of a certain…partially mental tenant of a tree nearby…

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE PINKY! I MEAN IT!"

And of course she failed, as usual. Rolling her eyes, she turned and looked up at the tree. A pair of eyes glaring down at her viciously. Sort of. 'Viciously' wasn't exactly the right word. More so on the pittling side of pathetically angry. The eyes belonged to a rather scruffy Murkrow whom permanently looked as though he woke up on the wrong side of the branch. 'Pinky' just looked at him, bored as can be.

"Mhish, your not scary. So…yeah. You can stop trying to Leer now."

Said Murkrow practically went limp at her words, flying down next to her, losing a few feathers at times. "You sure? Not even a little, tiny bit?" He looked at her hopefully, hoping for just an itty bit of fear from her. Mhish wasn't scary in the least, but his gaze just made her smile. "Alright, maybe a little. Go for a little bit of a deeper voice next time. Your almost there."

"Got it! Deeper and from the inner chest! Thanks Acacia! I owe you one!" Spreading his wings he took off and headed deeper into the forest to go work on his 'scarier' voice. Calling after him, Acacia corrected him for the umpteenth time. "You owe me far more than one!" Smiling a bit more than she was before, Acacia turned and looked down at her reflection in the lake's calm waters. Her pale pink skin; her fluff that was such a light violet it was hard to tell atoll it was purple; and the light green orb at the end of her tail. Acacia was a Shiny Flaaffy. She was supposed to be special. Rare. Nearly one-of-a-kind. Then why didn't she feel like it?

Probably because she was stuck being a house pet to some pompous little girl who believed that just because she wanted something, meant she would get it. No matter how expensive it was. Why, OH WHY, it had to be her that choose Acacia from over a dozen Mareep lambs the Good Farmer had been giving away. She had been too young to know his name, but she did know he had been what any Pokemon would dream of in a human owner. Acacia's mother was being sold to another farmer and Acacia couldn't go, just like all the other lambs. The Good Farmer couldn't afford to take care of them anymore, so he gave them away to those he thought were good owners. Sadly he picked wrong for Acacia. Only thing her humans did right for her was her name.

All the other lambs went to trainers, coordinators, breeders, even to some just to be a pet, but even those fared better then she did. Acacia was fed and brushed, quite roughly but brushed all the same, it was just all so boring. Nothing to do but lay around and watch her sad excuse of an owner. Only good thing the child did was have good taste in music for the Flaaffy to listen to. Other then that, not so much.

Thinking back to the Ballet number she had just been listening to and watching, made her close her eyes and imagine her mother singing a lullaby to help her get to sleep. As Acacia pictured her rather beautiful Ampharos mother, snuggled into her side in the warm hay of the field. Under the shining ebony sky. Not a flicker of city lights anywhere. Perfection. Just thinking about the lullaby made her want to sing it, something she only did when she was sure she was alone, in a way. Acacia searched her surroundings for a moment before looking back at the water, humming the lullaby for a moment until it morphed into words.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests it head_

_On its mother's downy bed_

_Eevee's play in the moonlight's glow_

_And Butterfree dream of a violet rose_

_Dream of a violet rose_

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight_

_The clouds will carry us off tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shining in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true…_

Acacia smiled softly; that song never got old. At least, not to her. She wasn't sure about the surrounding wild Pokemon whom heard her sing it every so often. It's not like she had a bad voice or anything. Course Mhish would yell at her for singing just to try and be 'scary', but she never paid him any mind. The Flaaffy glanced up at the clouds for a moment, her tail going side to side softly. Time to go home. If she could call it home.

"YOUR MINE!"

Before Acacia could even call out, she was entrenched in an odd glow and pulled into a small device. Just before her world went black, she caught sight of some funky yellow and brown hair. What was that human thinking…

Well, she had always dreamed of adventure. Looks like she was getting it whether she wanted it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon all, you know the drill. I do own my characters' profile and such, and the plot. It's mine! Thank you rose-the-magicat for favoriting this story. ^-^ Oh, and pluffy is my word! I use it to describe my hair cause its puffy yet fluffy. And you get pluffy!**_

_Earthy brown with neon yellow highlights…not the best combination for hair shades, but eh, his choice. Now if he would only let me out of here, that would be good…_

After being captured by the human with an odd choice in hair dye, Acacia had sat inside the Pokeball for what seemed like hours. There was no way to tell, seeing as the 'sun' in the 'sky' never moved. Her surrounds looked just like the lakeside where she had been caught. At least it was her favorite spot to be in. Better then that house she used to live in. Just thinking about her old home made her wonder what the Girl would do when she found out Acacia was gone. Probably through a fit and destroy a few pieces of furniture. The Flaaffy shrugged, not her problem anymore. Besides, she'd be forgotten in at least a week after the Girl had been bought a new pet.

Having been lost in her thoughts, Acacia barely registered a voice calling out. "Roll call Flaaffy!" Next thing she knew, she was standing on a rather crunchy patch of grass, standing before her new owner and a collection of other Pokemon. Before she could begin to take in all their details, the human kneeled down and spoke to her with the widest grin she had ever seen.

"Hey there Flaaffy. I'm Derek. Welcome to my team. Your gonna be a real help in contests, and I bet in battles too." He reached out to pet her, but the moment he touched her pluffy head he snapped back and landed on his butt. Acacia just tilted her head curiously as she watched smoke twirl up from his head. Being a pet, Acacia never used any electric attacks so she had plenty of juice stored up in her wool. So the moment he reached out to touch her he was in for a load of hurt. Instead of being angry however, he just sat up with a laugh, brushing his hair back into its original place.

"Nice one there Flaaffy. Didn't expect that. I should give you a name to match spunk like that."

While he was tapping his chin, watching her, she was in turn watching him. Taking in as much as she could in the short moment of sweet silence. He was be no means ugly, for a human anyway; aside from his funky colored hair that she now discovered was somewhat long and scraggly, reaching past his ears just a few inches, he certainly was different then her previous owners. He was just short of being a twig. Torso wise he wore a black shirt with a silver filled-in outline of what appeared to be a Houndoom standing on a cliffside howling at a red moon that had a white skull and crossbones on it. Atop that he wore a scraggly black jean jacket that could do for some repairs. Leg wise he had simple baggy jeans with tears in random places, and a belt with 3 lines of silver spines going down it. At least his pants weren't bagging like some humans she had seen. Finally he had simple black sneakers with a red stripe down the side, and the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Nearly rivaled her tail orb. Well. This will certainly be fun.

A snap from his fingers snapped her out of her thoughts, making her blink. "I got it. I'll call you Missy." Acacia just gave him the weirdest look, scrunching up her muzzle in distaste before she shook her head. That wasn't about to happen. The human tilted his head curiously, "What's wrong? Don't like the name?" "Perhaps she has a name of her own she prefers Derek."

Hearing a new voice out of nowhere nearly made Acacia jump clear out of her skin. Turning her head a bit, she could now see just behind 'Derek' to the Pokemon whom were apparently now her teammates. A rather different collection, for a rather different trainer. There were four others. Making her the fifth. Whom it was that had spoken she didn't know, but didn't care for the moment.

Closest to her was a Psyduck, at the moment not clutching his head as one would expect, with a straw hat that resembled a cowboy's hat in a way. It had a brown ribbon tied around it with the ends hanging down in the back. Strange for a male, but she just looked over to the next Pokemon. A Mawile whom gave her one of the biggest grins she had ever seen. Make that two, counting the grin his second mouth was giving. He had a strand of a brown bandana around his neck, the knot laying just under his throat. Third was a Heracross whom didn't look too happy to see her. Possibly because she was shiny, or he was just in a permanent bad mood. Either way. Around his wrists appeared to be more shreds of a similar brown bandana to the Mawile's. Lastly was a Weavile. He didn't have any bits of bandana on him; but he did have a little bell tied to his right wrist. It was easy to tell he was the strongest of the quartet, and wasn't one to be messed with.

Great….they were all males…and she was the only female…wonderful…

Yet again snapping her out of her thoughts, Derek stood up and dusted himself off. "You think so Nuke?" 'Nuke' apparently was the Heracross seeing as he nodded, continuing to look Acacia up and down. Well, that let her know this trainer knew how to understand his Pokemon. At least to some degree. Either that or he had one of those devices that translated what Pokemon were saying. Spotting what looked like one fancy hearing aid, she chose the latter.

"Well, what name does she want?"

"Acacia."

Jumping lightly, Derek looked down at her, her eyes trained on the Heracross since he seemed not to like her all that much. She lightly blinked before looking up at the human, "My name is Acacia." Derek tilted his head a little, scratching the back of it. "Acacia? And Missy wasn't any good?" At her glare he laughed softly and held his hands up before him, "Hey, easy. Acacia it is. I'll let you and the gang get all introduced while I set up camp and make some lunch. We got a lot of training ahead of us." Acacia watched him walk away for a moment before she turned her head back to the other pokemon, jumping when she saw the Heracross inches from her face, glaring all out.

"Listen here, Sparky. Don't think that just because your _special _and _shiny _that your any better then any of us. Even Terence could take you out in a second."

Seeing as the Psyduck cleared his throat uncomfortably, she guessed that he was Terence. Ah. He spoke of her being an electric type taking out a water type in one go as she had often seen on TV. Rolling her eyes she put her paw on his horn and pushed him back from her out of her bubble. Sure enough it made him blink but he kept up his glare.

"Lookie here 'Nuke'. I didn't ask to be captured by your owner. In all honesty I already had a human. Further more, I am indeed aware that I am a Shiny, but I have no intention of 'taking over' or whatever you think I'm out to do. From a distance, if you couldn't see my tail orb you wouldn't even be able to tell I was shiny. So, lets just try not to kill each other, okay?"

A laugh made her look to the Mawile who was still grinning away. Nuke turned and glared at him too, but the steel pokemon just ignored him. "Oh man Nuke, she told you." He chuckled with a shake of his head. The Heracross grunted and crossed his arms huffily, turning away from them all. Terence sighed softly and shook his head, "Must we fight? Can't we all just…you know, get along?" Acacia had to smile as he spoke. The Psyduck had a rather sweet, quiet voice, with an underlying squeak to it. So far he seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with her.

The Mawile went up to her and shook her hand, luckily not receiving a jolt since he hadn't come near her fluff. "Name's Scraps. You already know Terence and Nuke. And the big guy there is Doc. Best not get on his bad side. Or his good side. Eh, just keep your head down round him for now. Once he warms up to ya, you'll do fine." He chuckled as he gave yet another oversized grin with both mouths. The lamb nodded lightly before she turned her gaze to Doc whom was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and eyes closed. The Weavile just smirked, having nothing to say to her. She wasn't sure at the moment if that was good or bad.

"Acacia? You said you already had a human?"

Acacia turned and looked towards the quiet little Psyduck and nodded, "Yeah, I did. I was a kid's house pet, so don't expect a lot of power to come out of me except for excess energy in my wool." She looked back over at Nuke for a moment and was silent for a moment before she went over to him and lightly tapped his side. When he just barely turned his head to look at her she spoke, "Nuke, I don't want to start out this 'relationship' rocky and tense. I'll do my best to help this team and not get in the way. Think we can hit the Reset button?" She held out her paw towards him, her tail going back and forth lightly. Nuke watched her quietly for a long moment, studying her features to see if this was any sort of a trick. Finally he turned and lightly grasped her paw. Acacia smiled and shook his claw, glad to already patch things up with him. "So, is there anything I need to know about being on this team? Rules or such?"

Nuke nodded but it was Terence who spoke up to tell her how things worked, with Scraps butting in at times to add a few bits and such. For the next half hour Acacia did nothing but listen and ask an occasional question. She noticed that Doc had left a few minutes into the talk but didn't put too much thought into it for now. It wasn't until she smelt something cooking that she looked away from the soft voice duck, spotting Derek stirring something in a large pot. On the ground near him were five bowls with initials on them. An orange one had a 'T' on it; silver had an 'N'; red had an 'S'; and black had a 'D' on it. The final one was a soft violet shade and an 'A' had been painted on delicately with a light green glitter paint. Appeared she now had her own bowl.

The moment Derek began pouring soup into the bowls, Scraps darted over followed by a much calmer Nuke. Acacia gave Terence a light smile as he bowed his head, excusing himself before he ran over to get his own food. Looking back at the bowls she noticed Doc's was gone. She glanced up at the surrounding trees for a moment before she too went over and picked up her bowl, looking up at a smiling Derek who gave her a large helping of the soup. Acacia wasn't sure where to sit but smiled again when Terence softly patted the grass next to him. Looks like she already had a safe friend. She just hoped she'd be able to get along with the other three. Scraps didn't look like he'd be too hard to befriend, but Nuke would take a bit of time. Doc….Doc she didn't know atoll, but hoped she wouldn't disappoint him or anyone else on the team.

Taking a sip of her soup she smiled as she watched the boys all interact with one another in someway or another. It just made her shake her head and close her eyes as another sip ran down her throat. This was certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
